


Just a taste is all.

by ChaneeDawn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jack is a Little Shit, Junkrat is a Little Shit, Junkrat is just a horndog, Kinda Mature?, Meihem - Freeform, Meisicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaneeDawn/pseuds/ChaneeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a fight Mei takes a bad hit from a random sniper. Needing to patch the wound she encases herself in ice like always.</p>
<p>Junkrat stumbled against the ice block and peered inside. Mei sleeping it looked like as she healed... His breath fogging up the ice and causing little drops of water to roll down it's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a taste is all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am.
> 
>  
> 
> What am I doing with my life? 
> 
> Largely inspired by a fanart I saw a while back and then my imagination went wild.

The sounds of explosions and gunfire were like a sweet symphony to him. Ready to spin around and start singing along like in that silly musical Roadie likes to watch at nights, something about a horny nun and a hot dad? Who cares! Junkrat was laughing hysterically as he threw his bombs everywhere. Let it all go to ruin. Savor this euphoria for all it was worth really, he loved it. The rush and excitement, especially when he got to show off. Looking around frantically for a moment for the little snowflake he frowned. He didn't see Mei anywhere and that unsettled him. Finally noticing a slight glint from a corner he scrambled down from his bomb perch and he wanted to growl. Soldier: 76 was with her. Okay, that made him even more unsettled. Seeing how comfy they were with each other, Gramp's arm casually draped over the plush jacket Mei wore always no matter what the weather. About to scream at them so that they took notice of him so that she took notice of him, Roadie came from an entrance. 

"Finally a party up in this bitch!" Junkrat screamed and revved up his tire and sent it spiraling towards the intruders.

 A block of ice formed in the doorway blocking them from running and forcing them to face his wrath. He loved it. Seeing them claw at the ice wall and hearing Snowball make a pun. Oh yeah, Junkrat was grinning from ear to ear as the battle continued. Roadie was slamming his hook around as if fishing for the little bastards and it was brilliant. Hell, he'd even give props to Gramps if he hadn't just run off and calling out for someone to stop. Fucking Gramps just running off like that as if a fresh storm of radiation was rolling in. Then he heard it. A small cry of pain and then a thud came from behind, Roadhog was swinging his chain madly and bashing everyone within range. Setting up several explosives near the entry way and then a few doorways he finally went over to Mei. "Snowflake? You okay?" He knelt down on his good knee and looked at her with wide and glassy eyes. Still hyped up from the fighting and bombs. 

"I'm fine just..." She shoved him gently away and for a brief moment he enjoyed feeling her hands against his chest. Even through the thick layer of her gloves. The ice came next. Encasing her fully so that the little snowball could heal up, not wanting to leave her alone he made himself comfortable. Keeping watch over the Mei-sicle. Junkrat could still hear the sounds of the fighting going on. Guns firing and bombs exploding, he leaned up against the ice against as he liked the chill cutting into his skin. Tilting his head his breath fogged up the ice, little drops of water rolling down and he flushed lightly. Placing his prosthetic hand against the cold surface he leaned in closer. Parting his lips and licking his lips, panting lightly as his sharp metal fingers dug into Mei's healing ice. How would it taste? Like vanilla ice cream? Regular ice? Maybe a unique flavor that was just plain and simple Mei-Ling Zhou. His body shivered in anticipation then his cock began to stir. Using his good hand he rubbed the hardening girth underneath his clothes. Now was not the time to start getting a hard-on but... 

"Fucking hell." He whispered and began to lick at the ice block. Gripping his cock now and humping against his palm soon after. 

He was picturing this was how she would taste like in some sense. Lapping at her wet cunt as she cried for more, covering his mouth in her wetness and grinding down. Teasing her little clit with the tip of his tongue as his fingers pistoned in and out of the tightness he imagined it. "Oh, Mei... Mei..." He was panting like a school boy. Wetting his dick for the first time but it couldn't be helped. Something about the older woman drove him mad, Roadie said he was in love, he liked to think it was gas. 

Junkrat knew that Mei wouldn't know any of this was happening or at least he hoped so. He had heard a few conversations here and there in the base. 

Opening his eyes he went still, large brown eyes meeting his dark amber eyes. Tongue pressed against the ice and his hand stroking his cock through his pants, his fingers clawing at the ice as if desperate to get to the girl inside. 

"Mei I..." 

The ice fell and so did he, landing face first before the woman. 

He looked up and was blushing brightly. The water clung to his face and the dirt quickly turned to mud. Scrambling up he went in shock, trying to find out a way to get out of this. His cock hard and wanting so badly to be buried inside her. 

"Junkrat you... What were you..." 

Opening his mouth to answer how he so badly wanted her, how he didn't like when the other guys and even girls touched her. How when Mercy took her time looking over the little snowflake or when Genji would bring her tea even though she had not asked for any. Shifting he stuttered a bit and was still panting. Blushing as the first few letters of her name was uttered his bomb went off. "Junkrat!" Soldier screamed out from outside the barrier he set up with bombs. Mei jumped up in shock and away from him, an expression of shock as well as the embarrassment on her face. Roadie and Soldier both came in, Gramps went to Mei's side to steady her. He swore he could he could feel the glare behind that man's visor and he frowned. Not wanting to deal with the pain in his chest as Gramps was practically cradling Mei against him. Staring out the corner of his eye as she shook her head with a blush still on her face. Did he cause the blush with his actions or was it cause of Gramps? Roadie slapped him on the back and grunted. He shrugged off the larger male's hand then turned around. Soldier had lifted his visor it seemed then was...

"Junkrat!" 

Gramps screamed as the bombs went off around them, the trigger just appearing in his hand somehow and his thumb just so happened to hit the button. Mei was confused from the bombs and everything around her it seemed. She stumbled but then again Gramps was there to catch her, he growled and was marching forward till Roadie grabbed him up. Struggling he wanted to knock that visor off the man's head and show him what for. Show Mei that he wasn't just some guy that liked licking random ice blocks for fun. 

Still, thinking about it, he started to harden again, staring at the woman from being draped over Roadie's shoulder. Staring at her lips it seemed Soldier saw his gaze and suddenly pulled the object of his gaze against him, brushing the random hairs from her face. Damn their connection of being old and knowing the old days... 

Then he was dropped suddenly and Roadie growling in anger. Apparently, he didn't appreciate him humping against his shoulder as he thought of licking a Mei-sicle. 


End file.
